


Father's Blessing

by grahamcrakr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcrakr/pseuds/grahamcrakr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble/slice of life.</p><p>"John has been through a lot in the last decade, a lot of ups and downs, a lot of drama, a lot of the unexpected."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble has been translated (with my permission) to French by TradSterek: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11826640/1/Father-s-blessing

John has been through a lot in the last decade, a lot of ups and downs, a lot of drama, a lot of the unexpected. Since learning about the supernatural beings that have taken residence in Beacon Hills, and learning that his son was deeply involved in this secret world, every day he wakes up wondering what in the world is going to happen next, praying that his wife is watching out for him and Stiles.

 

What he didn't fully expect within this last decade was for Stiles to come out as Bisexual and admit to dating Derek Hale, one of the resident supernatural beings. He definitely didn't expect that a year after that confession from his son, he'd get a visit from the brooding werewolf asking for his permission and blessing to marry his spastic son, nor the yes that he gave in confidence.

 

Now here he was, walking into his kitchen, watching his son and son-in-law of four years interacting as they made breakfast. Stiles was over the stove, tending to the bacon that was being fried, and Derek was pouring out two mugs with coffee, one plain and black, the other with three cubes of sugar.

 

Derek shuffled up behind Stiles, sliding his face into the younger's neck, peppering kisses along the way that had Stiles giggling a soft, "Stop it! I'm cooking."

 

John couldn't hear what Derek whispered into Stiles's ear, but when he saw Stiles turn around in the werewolf's arms and lean in to kiss him, he figured it must have been, "I love you."

 

John decided he'd finally make his appearance, though he was sure Derek knew he was there. He walked into the kitchen, heading straight to the coffee pot. "Morning, you two."

 

"Oh, hey, Dad." Stiles pushed Derek towards the table before sliding the finished bacon onto a plate. "I made pancakes for breakfast. You can have two, but only if you cut back on the syrup."

 

John sat himself at the table "How about I just have one pancake with a little bit of syrup if I can have some bacon?"

 

"Nuh-uh. No bacon..."

 

Derek slid one piece of bacon on John's plate, a mischievous smile on his face. John patted him on the shoulder, "He's definitely a keeper. I gave my blessings to the right man.”

 

“Derek!” Stiles slapped his forearm.

 

“What? Being on my father-in-law’s good side goes a long way. It's how I was allowed to marry you.”

 

“You got permission to marry me after giving my father bacon?!”

 

“More like a porterhouse steak.” Derek teased.

 

“A steak?!”

 

“Relax, Stiles. You can't tell when your husband is joking? Derek earned my blessing long before he even asked.”

 

Both Stiles and Derek looked surprised by this. John continued, “I could see how much Derek loves you. I knew he would lay his life down for you before you'd get hurt. No matter what, when I leave this life, I want to go knowing my son's going to be okay. And I know Derek can do that.”

 

“Dad…” Stiles’s eyes were glassy with tears, but the wide smile on his face portrayed how happy and grateful he was.

 

Derek reached out and gave Stiles's hand a firm squeeze, following it with a kiss to the cheek. Stiles chased the kiss with one of his own to Derek's lips.

 

John exasperatedly sighed, forcing the couple apart. “Can we eat now? I'm rather looking forward to my bacon.” He grumbled under his breath something about deserving more bacon for putting up with them.

 

“Thank you, John.”

 

“Yeah, thanks, Dad!”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Pass me the syrup already.”


End file.
